


Of Arrows and Aftermaths

by Garecc



Series: The Hidden Oracle+1 spin-offs [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Apollo Litterally Stabbed Himself In The Heart, Arrows, Artemis is a good heckin sister, Artemis is a good sister, Artemis loves Apollo, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead Of The Next Chap, Near Death Experiences, Protective Siblings, Self-Sacrifice, Siblings, This is a pure hurt/comfort fic, Y'all is a great word, and not a bitter/mean/horrible/hateful sister like MOST FICS, hahaha, y'all can expect Artemis reacting to Apollo stabbing himself within the next few months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc
Summary: Set in the universe of The Hidden Oracle Plus one, takes place during the burning maze.This is not Artemis reacting to Apollo stabbing himself, this is Artemis reacting to Apollo thinking himself a coward for not actually hoping to die.Apollo is not a coward.





	Of Arrows and Aftermaths

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on the next chapter of thop1 I edited a drabble of how Artemis would react to Apollo calling himself a coward.

Apollo was sulking. Not that he doesn't sulk alot, now that we are mortal, but this was more of a “Im thinking so hard my emotions hurt” kind of sulking.  
I figured he wanted to talk. Well, not wanted. He never _wanted_ to talk. Needed to talk is more likely. Thou, about what I didn't know. Everything about his body language practically screamed He want fine, and he kept hesitantly glancing at me.  
He needed to talk.

Did I want to talk? I’m not sure. To say the truth, I was still scared. I was terrified. Caligula was an enemy on a scale we have rarely faced, and the stakes were much higher as mortals  
I was still recovering from the from the adrenaline surge from earlier. My head ached, my hands were sweaty, and my hands might have been shaking.  

I was still grappling with the knowledge that Apollo would kill himself to save me and Meg and everyone.

It's not supposed to be like that ever.  
I'm supposed to be saving him.  
Not the other way around  
  
Just thinking about that made my heart hurt more. For the tenth time in the last few minutes, Apollo glanced at me.

Sitting in silence is pointless.  
“What are you thinking?” I finally said after what felt like ages. “You are look as if you are driving yourself mad with your thoughts.”

  
Apollo tensed “It's nothing”

 

It, was not in fact ‘nothing' as he claimed. With him, it's never ‘nothing'  
  
“Apollo. Talk to me. Please” I reached over and put my hand over him. I didn't miss how his breath wavered.  
  
“You will yell at me.” He whispered after what felt like ages of silence.  
  
“I won't”  
  
“You will” His voice wavered on will. “You will tell me I'm wrong and that I shouldn't think this,” He cut himself off, rubbing at his eyes. “Or you will try to convince me that is not my fault or-” He gulped. “Or…” He choked on his words, hiding his head in his hands. “I'm a coward, Artemis” He blinked the tears from his eyes. “I don't- I'm a coward and I'm weak and.. and” He sobbed once, then laughed a tad hysterically.  


Almost immediately I put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey..” I said quietly.

 

He looked at me, tears brimming his eyes. “What?”

  
“I know you feel horrible, and guilty, and a mix of so many emotions there isn't a word, but I need you to just trust me, okay?”

  
He nodded wordlessly.  
  
“I love you. I love you so _so_ much. And as the person who knows you best, you are _not_ a coward. You are brave. You are _brilliant_ . You are so many things Apollo, But a coward is not one of them.”  
  
Apollo shook his head violently. “I- I N-no- No. I- I knew. I _knew_ she had magic. And that I wouldn't die. I knew she could heal me, Artie. I was a coward. I knew I would live. I didn't- I wouldn't've died. I would’ve. I-” Apollo’s voice was soft, and despairing. “I wouldn't have done it if- if I would have actually- I’m a coward. A coward.”  
  
Squeezed his shoulder. “No.”  
  
“N..no?”  
  
“Look at me Pollo.”  
  
He didn't look up.  
  
I sighed. “Apollo.. Please look at me…”  
  
He didn't.  
  
I raised his head with a single hand.  
  
He didn't meet my eyes.  
  
“Apollo.” He couldn't meet my eyes. “Ἀπόλλων”  
  
I said his name without the American accident. Back how it was said in greece way way in the good days.  
  
He managed to meet my eyes, the tears already in his eyes shining.  
  
“You were brave, Apollo. You were so incredibly brave. You risked your life. Your _life._ You risked everything to save us. You were brave. Extremely brave. And I am so proud of you. You were brave, Phoebus Apollo. You were brave Shining Apollo. You were brave baby brother. You were brave.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“You risked your life, Apollo. There is nothing braver. Nothing.”  
  
Apollo let his head fall onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him. “You’re going to be okay.” I murmured, rubbing his back. “We both are, Pollo.”  
  
Apollo didn't say anything, but I knew he was picking apart what I had said for lies.  
  
“You were so brave, brother. You were so brave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Artemis reacting to him stabbing himself will be published eventually.


End file.
